


Heart in a cage.

by Kooru



Category: Haikyuu!!, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, aesir!ushijima, jötun!oikawa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kooru/pseuds/Kooru
Summary: En Asgard, Tooru encuentra inocencia oculta en el horror de la guerra.(Thor!au).





	Heart in a cage.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto surgió de la competencia de drabbles del grupo "Haikyuu yaoi". El prompt originalmente consistía en hacer algo basado en el universo de Marvel, pero supongo que terminé haciendo un AU del AU lmao #Iregretnothing 
> 
> Básicamente, en este universo los jötun y los aesir (asgardianos) están en guerra. Hay dos clases de jötun, por así decirlo: aquellos que están hecho para el combate, y aquellos cuya «función» principal es concebir. Oikawa es un jötun al igual que Loki, y Ushijima es un aesir como Thor. Thor y Loki no son «hermanos» en este au.

Cuando Tooru abre los ojos, el horror de la guerra ya no está a la vista. Lo que encuentra, sin embargo, no es en absoluto un panorama alentador.

Ha sido encerrado en una celda que es ostentosa e impecable —tan digna de sus captores—, pero que a fin de cuentas sigue siendo una prisión. A su lado, un joven de piel blanca y largos cabellos oscuros yace dormido y totalmente desnudo, portando un collar que lo mantiene encadenado a la pared al igual que a él. Extrañamente, su rostro se le hace terriblemente conocido, y no es sino hasta que se mira las manos que el misterio por fin comienza a cobrar sentido.

Aquel muchacho no es otro que el jötun que fue capturado la misma noche que él durante el último ataque de Asgard, solo que ahora de su apariencia original queda muy poco. No solo les arrebatado su libertad, sino que sus captores también los han transformado a su semejanza como si ser nativos de Jötunheim fuera algo de lo que debieran sentirse avergonzados. Tooru debería estar indignado u horrorizado y, sin embargo, está demasiado cansado como para pensar en ello. Su cuerpo todavía duele a causa de la bestialidad con la que fue arrastrado para llegar hasta ahí, y las fuerzas que le quedan apenas le permiten mantenerse consciente.

Sus enemigos los llaman «bestias», pero en una guerra en la que se afecta a todos por igual e inocentes pagan por pecadores, esa es una acusación contradictoria. Irónica.

¿Quién es el peor en todo esto?  
　　　　　　　　

 

　　　　　　　　　　　  
　　　　　　　　　　　　　　  
　　  
Como si privarlos de su libertad no fuera suficiente, al cabo de unos días los aesir deciden hacerlos pasar por humillaciones peores. Tooru y Loki, su compañero de celda, son arrastrados, golpeados y vejados por un numeroso grupo de varones enormes y obscenamente toscos. Pronto, Tooru entiende el porqué de la mórbida transformación: la idea de fornicar con un jötun probablemente les resultaba tan desagradable, que decidieron modificar sus apariencias a su completo antojo.

Justo cuando su cuerpo ya ha recibido más varones de los que podría contar con los dedos de sus manos y se halla al borde de la inconsciencia, Tooru nota la presencia de un aesir alto y fornido que lo mira a través de la pared transparente con los ojos llenos de lástima y algo que Tooru cree, es remordimiento. Luce como si quisiera abogar por ellos —por él—, pero no lo hace, y Tooru no puede culparlo por ello.

En este lugar, la compasión no sirve de nada. Aquí nadie es inocente.  
　　　　　　　　  
　　　　　　　　　　　  
　　　　　

　　　　　　　　　  
　　  
—¿Te encuentras bien?

Al abrirlos, sus ojos tardan varios segundos en ajustarse a la luz del sitio. No sabe por cuánto tiempo ha estado dormido, pero siente que han sido varios siglos. Aun así, lo primero que ve lo hace desear no haber despertado nunca.

—Nunca había estado mejor. ¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario? —Contesta con sarcasmo, rechazando la bandeja con alimentos que el aesir alto de ojos dorados y cabellos oliva le ofrece. Lo ha reconocido al instante, y aunque no parece ser una amenaza directa, Tooru no puede permitirse bajar la guardia.

Todos son iguales. No hay excepciones.

—Lo siento. Solo quiero ayudar.  
—La única manera de ayudarme, es sacándome de aquí.  
—No puedo hacer eso.  
—Entonces no digas que quieres ayudarme.

El silencio incómodo se prolonga por varias horas gracias a que el aesir se rehúsa a marcharse aun cuando Tooru se halla visiblemente irritado por su presencia. Durante ese tiempo, el jötun se permite observarlo a detalle, y no tarda en concluir que se trata de una figura importante. Por su porte imponente y sus cicatrices de combate, debe ser un guerrero o incluso la mano derecha del rey.

¿Qué hace alguien de su talla arriesgando su vida por un «sucio jötun» como él? Tooru lo desconoce, aunque tampoco es como si le importara demasiado.

Lo único que quiere saber por el momento, es si Hajime y los demás están bien ahí afuera.  
　　　　　　　　  
　　　　　　　　　　　  
　　　　　　　　　　　　　　

 

　　  
Afortunadamente, las vejaciones no vuelven a ocurrir durante los siguientes días. Tooru no ha vuelto a ver a Loki desde aquella vez, y la única razón por la que su aprisionamiento no ha sido del todo solitario, es el guerrero que frecuentemente lo visita para llevarle libros y comida aunque Tooru ponga mala cara y no le dirija la palabra.

—Te traje pan —le dice un día, ingresando a la celda con toda confianza—. Supe que es de tu agrado.

—¿Quién te dijo eso?

Su mirada baja inevitablemente a la bandeja, y aunque desea mantener su postura firme, al final termina tomando una pieza de pan. Apenas ha probado bocado desde que llegó a Asgard, y de toda la comida que le han ofrecido, el pan es la que menos le disgusta.

—Le pregunté a Loki —responde el aesir sin titubear, y Tooru se sorprende por su excesiva franqueza y su falta de pudor.

—¿En dónde está él?  
—Ahora sirve personalmente al rey.  
—Pues qué afortunado. Parece que uno tiene que conseguirse a «uno de los grandes» para salir de aquí.

El aesir no dice nada después de eso, pero permanece al otro lado del cristal transparente, observando.  
　　　　　　　　  
　　　　　

　　　　　　  
　　　　　　　　　　　　　　  
　　  
—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Tanto la pregunta como el tono cuidadoso lo toman por sorpresa. Tooru no entiende la fijación del guerrero hacia él, pero tampoco puede quejarse. Nadie lo ataca cuando él está cerca, y cuando lo hacen, él se encarga de curarle las heridas. Su presencia le sigue pareciendo molesta, pero es un alivio conocer a alguien que no es un completo monstruo.

—¿Por qué debería decírtelo? No es como si te importara.

Tras la expresión confundida, Tooru puede ver un deje de dolor en el rostro ajeno. Aún así, no se disculpa por ello. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Nadie se ha disculpado con él por todo lo que ha pasado.

—El mío es Wakatoshi.

«No te lo pregunté» piensa, pero decide no decirle como muestra de gratitud por sus atenciones.  
　　　　　　　　

 

 

Wakatoshi no aparece en varios días. Tooru supone que debe estar combatiendo, y aunque es un hecho que se enfrenta a los de su propia raza, no puede evitar echarlo de menos. Wakatoshi no habla mucho, por fortuna, pero Tooru se ha acostumbrado —quizás demasiado— a su silenciosa compañía.

Cuando regresa y lo despoja de sus cadenas, el anhelo se transforma rápidamente en miedo y recuerdos amargos. Tooru comienza a temer lo peor y se siente estúpido por haberse confiado tan pronto (idiota, ¿qué te hizo pensar que él sería diferente?), pero cuando Wakatoshi lo protege con una gabardina y lo guía a través de senderos hacia un lugar maravilloso que Tooru nunca había imaginado, su corazón se tranquiliza y, por primera vez, se permite bajar la guardia.

—Me llamo Tooru —comenta de repente, sentado a la orilla del lago y con los pies hundidos en el agua. Wakatoshi repite su nombre en voz baja, y ese suave sonido se queda retumbando en los oídos de Tooru aún después de regresar al confinamiento.

 

 

Ha pasado tanto tiempo encerrado que ya ha perdido la cuenta de los días. Lo único que le permite percatarse del cambio de estación, es el repentino y cada vez más intenso calor en el interior de su cuerpo, señal de que el invierno ha llegado y con él, la temporada de apareamiento de los de su clase. Su cuerpo incluso ha comenzado a rechazar la maldición que le ha sido impuesta, y quizá sea por eso que ningún otro aesir se ha atrevido a acercarse a él mientras su piel está azul y sus cuernos se levantan orgullosamente sobre su frente.

No ha visto a Wakatoshi en varias semanas, y eso en cierto modo es un consuelo. De solo pensar en lo humillante que sería que el guerrero lo viera en semejante estado, su piel comienza a arder con mayor furia y la ansiedad se vuelve agonizante. Y es que Tooru no se avergüenza de su verdadera naturaleza, pero imaginar a Wakatoshi mirándolo con ojos de rechazo, no es precisamente algo reconfortante ahora que se encuentra vulnerable.

Para su sorpresa, al regresar y verlo en condiciones deplorables, Wakatoshi lo toma entre sus brazos y permanece con él hasta que la fiebre se disipa. Tooru le pide desesperadamente que lo ayude, que lo haga suyo y satisfaga ese deseo interno que sus instintos le exigen, pero Wakatoshi se niega y solo se limita a cuidarlo.

—No pienso tomar ventaja de ti, Tooru.

Al momento, las palabras le resultan molestas. Después, sin embargo, le hacen ver a Wakatoshi con ojos diferentes.

Quizás no todos son iguales, después de todo. 

 

 

—Te sacaré de aquí. Para siempre.  
—¿Y cómo harás eso?  
—Hablaré con Thor.  
—¿Y crees que él acepte?  
—Tengo que intentarlo.

 

 

Fiel a su palabra, Wakatoshi consigue liberarlo y Tooru finalmente conoce otro lugar de Asgard además de su fría celda y aquel lago que alguna vez visitó. El sitio se siente como un hogar, pero en el fondo sabe que esta felicidad no es más que una ilusión momentánea. Mientras la guerra continúe, nadie puede estar a salvo (mucho menos un jötun renegado como él).

—No permitiré que te hagan daño.

Tooru quiere creer, pero al final del día solo le queda esperar a que la guerra termine antes de que muera en manos de un viejo amigo.

En una realidad donde no encaja en ningún lado —ya no pertenece a Jötunheim y en Asgard jamás será aceptado—, el amor de Wakatoshi se siente como un sueño.

Un sueño del que no desea despertar.  
　　　　　　　　  
　　　　　　　　　　　  
　　　　　　　　　　　　　　  
　　  
La noche que los jötun logran invadir Asgard, nadie está preparado para afrontar la situación.

Tooru ha corrido, se ha escondido y ha intentado luchar por su vida con todo lo que tiene. Sin embargo, él no es una bestia de pelea; algo que los aesir no consideraron al secuestrarlo y que incluso los mismos jötun parecen ignorar. Los de su tipo fueron creados para concebir, razón por la cual aparentemente nadie acudió a su rescate porque ¿de qué vale su existencia si solo sirve para abrir las piernas y dar a luz? Como él, existen muchos, y ahora que se ha aliado con un aesir, su vida ha pasado a tener un valor negativo incluso para los de su propia clase.

Cuando las lanzas de hielo atraviesan su pecho y su cuerpo moribundo cae en seco al piso, todo lo que puede pensar es en cuánto desea que Wakatoshi esté ahí para curarlo.

Pero él no aparece por más que lo llama; sea porque está luchando, sea porque ya ha muerto. Y, nuevamente, Tooru no puede culparlo por ello.

En esta guerra, después de todo, los inocentes no son los culpables.


End file.
